


贡品

by lastrosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrosa/pseuds/lastrosa
Summary: AD被当作了人质交给了GG，然而事实上……





	贡品

**Author's Note:**

> rape/non-con，公开PLAY，dirty talk，请尽量不要辱骂作者……

1

“埃菲亚斯，我忠诚的朋友，”邓布利多快速地在信纸上写道，“我感谢你连日来为我的奔波求助，但在我的名字被写入多国和平条约的那一刻，事情就已经无法挽回了。归根到底，这是弥漫在整个欧洲上空的绥靖主义在作祟。我不是第一个受害者，也不会是最后一个。不必为我惋惜，也不必再尝试营救我，我年轻时曾有过一段荒唐的岁月，现在是我赎罪的时候了。  
接我前往欧洲大陆的傲罗就快到了，请恕我无法再写下去了。再见，我的朋友。  
你的，  
阿不思”  
阿不思停下了笔，他往窗台上的褐色猫头鹰脚上的口袋里放了两个铜纳特，才把信系了上去。  
“去吧，孩子。送完这封信就不必再回来了。”  
猫头鹰亲昵地蹭了蹭他的手心，在窗台上跳了跳，很快展翅飞向了天空。  
门铃恰好在此时响了，两个身着制服的傲罗站在门外。  
“邓布利多先生。”其中一个傲罗说，他的手中拿着一小瓶黑色的魔药，“该出发了，请先喝下这个。”  
阿不思一饮而尽，没有问魔药的用途。  
“那么我们出发吧。”阿不思因为药的味道皱了下眉，他转身锁上房门，就像平时出门一样——没有带上任何行李。

2

阿不思感到自己和这场宴会格格不入。  
巫师多国和平条约的签订暂时驱散了盘桓在欧洲上空的战争的阴云，连大洋彼岸的美国魔法国会也派人出席了庆祝宴会。  
所有巫师都在门口被收缴了魔杖。而这些魔法部的高官们甚至还能举着酒杯高声谈笑。阿不思为他们的毫无警惕而忧心，但很快他忧心的就是另一件事了。  
从他走入宴会开始，他感到全场的人都在有意无意地看他。一开始他以为是自己的衣着在衣香鬓影的宴会中显得突兀，很快他发现自己甚至无法用变形术改变衣服的花纹。  
魔力仍然在他的体内流动，但是他却无法使用。  
现在他知道那瓶魔药的作用了。

3

赫克托.福利把阿不思看得紧紧的，这个大腹便便的老好人今天一直用一种待价而沽的眼神看着阿不思，这让阿不思感到很不适。  
门口的侍者高声唱名道：“盖勒特.格林德沃先生！”  
——没有头衔，几十年前被德姆斯特朗开除的格林德沃已经不需要任何头衔来彰显他现在的地位了。  
人们齐刷刷地向宴会厅门口看去。  
格林德沃大步流星地走进来，仿佛没有任何人值得他多看一眼。  
他径直走到了福利面前，目光却紧紧盯着阿不思。  
“真高兴见到你，福利部长。”他象征性地问候道，随后立刻说，“阿不思，我的老朋友，多年不见，你难道不给我一个拥抱吗？”  
“以当年你的不告而别来看，我以为我们已经决裂了。”阿不思冷冰冰地说。

福利给阿不思使眼色使得眼角都快抽筋了，一边还偷瞄格林德沃的神色。  
“我想我们之间可能有很多误会。”格林德沃要笑不笑地说，他向阿不思伸出了手，“介意和我一起走走吗？”  
“那我就把他交给您了！”福利擦着汗说，像是迫不及待地甩脱阿不思这个烫手山芋，转身离开了。

“我很好奇你到底提出了什么条件。”阿不思漠然道。  
“你的名字被写在多国和平条约上，我的朋友。”格林德沃走到他身边，握住了阿不思的胳膊，“你要小心，现在你可肩负着和平大使的责任呢。”

4

现在阿不思终于成了整场宴会的焦点了，各国的巫师代表们不再掩饰自己对阿不思的瞩目，各色的目光流连在阿不思和格林德沃之间。  
“真高兴见到您，格林德沃先生。”一名巫师代表假惺惺地向格林德沃敬酒，无论是他的金发还是他的笑容都让阿不思联想到孔雀，“和平终于到来了，您做出了明智的选择！”  
“没错，整个欧洲追捕了格林德沃十几年，到头来竟然和这么一个通缉犯签订了‘和平条约’，这确实是各国魔法部能做出的最明智的选择了——毕竟你们无能到了这样的地步。”阿不思讥诮地说。  
法国孔雀明显地被噎住了，他求助似地看向格林德沃，然而格林德沃只是饶有兴致地注视着邓布利多，并不打算发表见解。  
“邓布利多先生，局势总是在变化的。”来自美洲的女巫试图救场，她的发髻上盘踞着一只巨大的老鹰，令人印象深刻，“既然格林德沃先生代表了合法的德国巫师政府，我想和平还是大多数人的期望。”  
“没错，因为美国魔法国会抓住了格林德沃又放走了他——我很好奇，这位女士，你和曾经的阶下囚坐在同一张谈判桌上的心情是怎样的？”阿不思毫不客气地说，“还是说你们当时就已经达成了什么见不得人的秘密协定？”  
美洲女巫的脸色变了变，又很快恢复正常，笑着对格林德沃说：“现在我明白为什么格林德沃先生指名要邓布利多先生加入圣徒了，至少您有一张尖利的嘴。恭喜二位，”她意有所指地说，“我听闻格林德沃先生给手下的待遇非常优厚。”  
阿不思冷笑一声。  
“邓布利多教授的口才和您的变形学论文一样令人难忘。”一个身材高大的男人说，他穿着一件厚实的毛皮大衣，胸前挂着一枚金色的徽章——阿不思认出那是德姆斯特朗的校徽。  
“林登校长，我也记得您——尤其在格林德沃曾经被德姆斯特朗开除的情况下。”阿不思环视四周，大声说，“看看吧，站在这里的诸位，当你们庆祝这虚伪的和平的时候，有谁会想起可怜的斯洛伐克呢？！”  
“啪、啪、啪！”格林德沃在凝固的静默中鼓起了掌，他挽住了阿不思的手臂，像是无奈地对他说，“我亲爱的朋友，我想我还是赶快带着你离开一会儿比较好，否则你怕是要把在场的各位都得罪光啦！”

5

直到阿不思被按倒在休息室的床上时，他仍处于不可置信的狂怒之中。  
“全欧洲的巫师代表都在隔壁的宴会厅，你就只想着干这个？！你的脑子里除了精液还有什么？！”他奋力用腿去踹格林德沃的小腹，被不耐烦的黑魔王拽着脚踝拉开双腿，用魔咒撕裂开长袍的下摆。  
“哦得了吧亲爱的，来这个宴会的所有人都知道这是为了什么——你只知道你的名字被写在和平条约里，你看过详细的条款吗？”格林德沃召来一小瓶魔药，瓶塞拔出时螺旋上升的烟雾让阿不思联想到迷情剂，“和平到来了，而你是被献给我的贡品，所有在条约上签字的巫师代表都等着见证呢。”  
“你怎么不当着他们的面操！”阿不思口不择言地骂道。  
“我倒是想，但我恐怕你接受不了。”格林德沃狡猾地回答道，他的手从阿不思的裤子撕裂的部分伸进去，在久违的部位留恋地摩挲着。

6

宴会的两名主角消失在了侧边门外，人们纷纷收回了目光，恢复了谈笑的气氛，但其中却有相当一部分人悄悄竖起了耳朵。  
模糊的争吵声一开始只被靠侧门较近的一些人当作是错觉，然而花瓶破裂的巨大响声让所有人都无法无视了。  
一些知情者露出暧昧的笑容，互相使着眼色。英国的福利举着酒杯，洋洋得意地仿佛刚刚打了一场胜仗。  
“果然这工作别人干不了。”风流的意大利人语气轻浮地说，“我们倒是有一些助兴的魔药，早知道应该送一些给格林德沃先生试用的。”  
“这笔买卖划算。只可惜格林德沃看上的竟然是个英国人。”一名代表酸溜溜地说，“老福利这下可得意了，也不知道格林德沃私下给了他多少好处。”  
“什么工作，我看是去格林德沃床上卖屁股吧。”刚刚被邓布利多讥讽得哑口无言的法国人轻蔑地说，他对和自己同来的一个年轻的高大女人说，“学着点儿，你要是能像邓布利多一样撅起屁股来让格林德沃操，他恐怕也会一样容忍你！”  
法国女人没作声，她似乎被上司表现出的惊人的粗鄙吓到了。  
然而蒙在真相上的这层薄薄的纸被捅破了，这些衣着光鲜的人们不再掩饰，开始公开谈论这件事了。  
“他的屁股可真值钱。”不知道谁说了这么一句，“我还特地注意了，确实是个好看的屁股，就是不知道滋味怎么样。”  
不少人因为这句话而笑了出来，言语更加肆无忌惮了。  
“听听他们之前都说了什么！多年不见！”一个尖利的女声说，“我看他们串通好了的！什么变形学教授，也许早就是格林德沃的婊子了！”  
英国代表里有几个人向她怒目而视。  
“你们瞪我有什么用？我只是在阐述事实！”这女人尖刻地说，“霍格沃茨也堕落得厉害，竟然敢让一个婊子当教授！”  
“各位贵客，请注意你们的言辞。”两名一直站在舞池边缘的圣徒走了过来，一左一右地站在了这个女人背后，“这位女士，您在这里不受欢迎，请立刻离开。”  
女人的笑容僵在了脸上，到底不敢在这里挑衅圣徒，悻悻地离开了宴会厅。  
一时间气氛凝固了起来，而打破这份平静的是一丝若有若无的哭声。

7

腿间的私密处被强行撑开，细长冰凉的瓶口挤进来，导入滑腻的粘液。  
阿不思为这触感感到作呕。  
“放松点儿。”格林德沃语气柔滑地说，他拔出倒空了润滑剂的小瓶，用自己的手指替代了它。  
阿不思的大脑飞速转动着，试图找出一个能让自己摆脱眼下困境的方法，但他只想起了上周福利来拜访霍格沃茨时随手塞过来的一张八卦小报，里面详细记载了格林德沃近年来的风流韵事。  
“你不惜签了一个和平条约把我搞到手，就为了干这个？”阿不思压抑着胸口的愤怒道。  
格林德沃从他的腿间抬起头来，在阿不思无精打采的性器上揉了一把，说：“不，你只是顺带的，我确实需要暂时的和平。”  
所以现在其实是打击圣徒势力的大好机会。阿不思紧张地思考着，然而从尾椎处窜上来的酥麻痒意打断了他的思维。  
“所以，不通过药物你甚至不能使我硬起来。”阿不思的音调发着颤，他的眼镜因为之前的扭打而半滑下来，可笑地歪挂在他扭曲的鼻梁上，他想起阿布福斯给他的那一拳。  
阿布福斯是对的——他其实比自己这个自作聪明的哥哥要敏锐得多。阿不思苦涩地想道。  
格林德沃凑上来，摘掉了他的眼镜，阿不思的视线立刻模糊起来。  
“不用药我也能让你硬。”格林德沃怜爱地吻了吻阿不思鼻梁断掉的位置，“但是今天时间仓促，先用它对付一下，将来我们有的是机会。”  
阿不思绝望地向后靠在枕头上，格林德沃趁他不备塞进了第二根手指，过多的润滑剂从穴口流淌出去，让人有失禁的错觉。  
“你阻止不了我。”格林德沃试图亲吻那双紧抿着的嘴唇，却被躲开了，只吻到了柔软的脸颊，“放轻松，试着享受吧。”  
阿不思能清楚地感受到下身因为药效而发热软化，格林德沃的手指探向了更深处，他不适地想合拢双腿，却只是夹住了格林德沃的腰。  
“真乖。”格林德沃被取悦了，他的手指在阿不思的小穴里灵活地摸索着，很快就找到了关键点。  
“我不想要这个。”阿不思极力抗拒道，蹿升的快感让他的眉梢眼角都带上了春意，湿润的内壁更是咬紧了格林德沃的手指。  
“你确定？”格林德沃变本加厉地用指尖刮擦起了那一点，“你抵挡不了药效，只会想被男人操，还是说，你想去宴会厅里随便找一个男人来满足你？”  
阿不思瞪着他，但这瞪视因为情欲的软化而毫无效力：“你以为你和他们有什么不同吗？”  
“是吗？”格林德沃的神色明显冷淡下来，他似乎被激怒了，又一根手指挤进了阿不思的小穴，残忍地刺激着湿软的内壁，“叫出来，大声点儿，你不叫出来让外面的人听见，他们怎么知道条约有没有被履行呢？”  
阿不思不适地哽咽着，他痛苦地摇着头，竭力忍耐着快感的折磨。  
“你忍不住的。”格林德沃断言道，他用另一只手撸动着阿不思的性器，拇指的指甲抠弄着性器顶端溢出的粘液。  
“——！”阿不思挺着腰，哭叫着达到了今晚的第一个高潮。

8

宾客们眉来眼去了一阵，终于有好事者举杯祝酒：“为和平干杯！”  
笑声有些寥落，但确实活跃了气氛，更有人促狭地比划出性交的手势，又被他的同伴一巴掌拍在肩上，示意周围虎视眈眈的圣徒们。  
但即便是圣徒也不能阻止这群贵客们用心照不宣的眼神来交流，更何况靠近休息室的那一侧，一直能听见细微的哭声。  
有些人的胯间明显起了变化。  
“听听这声音，我都要硬了。”一个大腹便便的老人说道，他的前襟上挂着梅林爵士团的勋章。  
“怎么听起来他还很不情愿一样。”另一个中年人说，向宴会厅的一角抬了抬下巴，“看看那群等着格林德沃垂青的可怜的女士们吧，她们知道格林德沃突然爱上了走后门吗？”  
“你不明白，这叫欲擒故纵。”一个女人娇滴滴地说，“不是谁都能像里面那位一样不要脸的。”  
“婊子还要装矜持。”有人不屑地说，随即他被几个朝他走来的圣徒吓住了，连连摆手，“真抱歉，我喝多了，请别把我的话放在心上！”  
“我真不明白我们为什么还要留在这儿。”一个三十来岁的年轻人小声对同伴说，“叫我们听活春宫吗？格林德沃自己倒是爽了，他还不如干脆给每个人发一个女人玩玩！至少还能打发点时间。”  
他的话引来了一干女士的不满，她们纷纷站得远了些，嫌恶地看着周围位高权重的男人们。  
“就算邓布利多真的那么不堪，这些男人也未免太恶心了点儿。”带着南欧口音的女性向同性们寻求认同道。  
“我觉得这个和平条约一点都不可靠，”法国女人悄声说，“格林德沃不许他们走，他们谁都不敢走，只敢在这里诋毁邓布利多——他们也不想想，既然格林德沃肯花这么大力气把邓布利多弄到手，万一邓布利多将来报复他们呢？”  
女士们心情复杂地对视了一眼，不由得站得更近了，试图抱团抵抗来自男性的恶意。  
“嘘，你们听。”之前那个声音娇滴滴的女人又说话了，她站得离靠休息室的那面墙更近了。  
男人们安静了，然后，他们听见强自忍耐的，带着媚意的呻吟。

9

“你恨我吗？”格林德沃颇为怜爱地亲吻邓布利多紧锁的眉骨。  
邓布利多隐忍的神情看起来相当诱人，他为了出席宴会而扎起的长发已经在挣扎中散乱了，被薄汗粘在额前和肩背，脸颊上还带着不自然的红晕。  
——更别说他的下身正紧咬着格林德沃的性器了。  
他睁开眼，死死盯了一眼让自己陷在如今的不堪境地的始作俑者。  
“真奇怪，你居然不恨我。”格林德沃因为这一眼而断言道，随即洋洋得意起来，“没错，就是这样，更可恨的是外面那些尸位素餐的寄生虫们——想想我们的理想，亲爱的，我正在亲手实践它，现在是你回到我身边的时候了。”  
“我只是惊讶，你的厚颜无耻……完全超出了我的想象。”邓布利多的身体因为格林德沃突如其来的抽动而弹起，重重落回到床上，他的胸腹因为剧烈的喘息而不自然地起伏着。  
格林德沃捏弄着邓布利多的一侧乳尖，把这可怜的肉粒玩弄得坚硬充血，颜色鲜艳得像要滴出血来。  
“别碰那儿……”邓布利多虚弱地说，媚药让他敏感得过分，他的乳尖被玩弄得又痒又疼。但格林德沃变本加厉地折磨他的胸口，终于从他的喉咙里抠出了一声哭叫。  
“听听，你叫得多么动听，外面的人听见了，会怎么想呢？”格林德沃的情话像魔鬼的低语，在他耳边响起。  
“混——啊！”邓布利多的斥责被暴风骤雨般的抽送打断，转化成了一声变了调的呻吟。  
格林德沃在他勃起的前端摸了一把，将沾着前液的手指探进了阿不思的口腔，玩弄他的舌头，迫使他发出一连串美妙的呜咽。  
泪水从那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里滚落出来，阿不思死死咬住了格林德沃的指根。  
“咬吧。”格林德沃继续用自己的性器蹂躏身下这具销魂的躯体，“等结束之后我们出去送客，每一个和我握手的人都会发现你在我手上留下的齿痕。”  
阿不思抽泣着，然而即使是哭声也带着柔媚的尾音，格林德沃的心被挠得痒痒的，他把手抽了出来，探身去亲吻他从谈判桌上得来的战利品。

10

格林德沃露出了一个森然的笑容。  
他的舌头被邓布利多报复性地咬伤了，鲜血染红了他的牙齿，从嘴角溢出。格林德沃舔了舔嘴唇，低头在阿不思的肩上留下了一圈深深的带着血的牙印。  
邓布利多咬着牙，咽下饱含痛楚的呻吟。他的胃部不适地翻腾着，他今天几乎什么都没吃，胃里只有刚刚在宴会上礼节性喝下的一些酒精作着怪。格林德沃的每一次顶弄都又深又重，他甚至有被顶到了喉咙口的错觉。  
“你想过我吗？”格林德沃继续享用着阿不思柔软紧窒的身体，“我怎么忘了呢，想必你整天都想着要怎么和你的学生们一起对付我吧？”  
“怎么，你还指望我在每一个夜晚为你失眠，辗转反侧思念你吗？！”邓布利多强撑着讥讽道，但是潮红的脸颊和紊乱的喘息出卖了他。  
格林德沃却并没有理会他的挑衅，脸上反而升起了一点恶作剧般的笑容：“以前我不知道，但我知道以后你不会失眠了。”  
阿不思的胸口剧烈起伏着，肿胀的乳尖仿佛在引诱着格林德沃，被一口叼在嘴里用牙齿研磨着。  
“猜猜看，宴会厅里那些老蛀虫们现在都在干什么？”格林德沃含含糊糊地说，他的齿尖碾过阿不思乳尖的小孔，抬头露出一个残忍的笑容，“欢庆着他们的胜利？想想看以后他们会怎么看你？亲爱的，你已经无处可去了。”  
“我不在乎。”阿不思有些厌倦地闭上眼睛，“你——你们——让我感到恶心。”  
“C'est La Vie。*”格林德沃唱歌似地说，“谁叫你非要躲在学校浪费自己的生命呢？你走错了路，亲爱的。”  
邓布利多没作声，只是竭力忍耐着不发出一点呻吟，然而他的腿和腰都不自觉地痉挛着，他正在逼近高潮。  
“我是一个念旧的人。”格林德沃低声笑着，握住了邓布利多的性器，“就算你忘了，我也还记得我们的理想，你会是圣徒的另一个主人，我的阿尔。”  
高潮来临时阿不思发出的呻吟简直堪称凄惨，生理性的泪水被格林德沃舔去。这场战争的赢家肆意地发泄着自己的欲望，射在了他的体内。  
邓布利多昏迷了一段时间，也许很久，也许只过去了几分钟。  
“快起来，阿不思。”格林德沃手势温柔地轻轻拍打着阿不思的脸颊，“我们的客人该等得不耐烦了。作为这场宴会的另一位主角，你该和我一起去送客了。”

 

*法语：这就是生活/生活就是这样。

 

11

长夜漫漫，装饰华丽的落地座钟当当当地敲了十下，宴会厅里的客人们早就不耐烦了——隔壁自从一个小时前就没有什么动静传出了，但是宴会的主角仍然没有出现。  
老福利似乎喝得有点多了，他不敢抱怨别人，只好抓着自己的助手唠唠叨叨地抱怨爱尔兰生产的坩埚总是偷工减料，熬出的魔药质量也差，圣芒戈的负责人向他投诉了好几次；而俄国货的坩埚锅壁又厚得过分，像是生怕热量流失，难道俄国人就不会自己施个保温咒吗？  
聚在一起没话找话只能胡乱谈些坩埚魔药出口的两国魔法部长向他怒目而视，人高马大的俄国巫师甚至已经卷起了袖子，准备无视圣徒的存在，在没有魔杖的前提下和他来一场肉搏决斗。  
“各位女士和先生，格林德沃先生和邓布利多先生将在五分钟后进入宴会厅。”一名圣徒及时地出现了，他高声的宣告阻止了这场决斗。  
人们的酒意顿时被冲散了大半，原本歪坐在椅子上的巫师们纷纷起立，有几位女巫甚至打开了化妆镜。  
五分钟后，衣冠楚楚的格林德沃准时出现在了宴会厅门口，他换了一件猩红色天鹅绒的长袍，一条金质镶红宝石的链子挂在他的双肩上，活像麻瓜的君主。而邓布利多站在他身边，穿着一件质地像流水一样银光闪闪的长袍，只是神色有些郁郁。  
“看看邓布利多那个样子，果然跟了格林德沃就不一样了。”甜得发腻的女声在人群中小声说道。  
人们不怀好意的目光纷纷落在邓布利多身上，然而除了换了一件衣服和略有些苍白的脸色之外，邓布利多看不出什么不同，这显然没能满足人类恶意的窥私癖，他们交头接耳着，就着之前听到的只言片语猜测着之前在休息室里都发生了什么。  
“很抱歉耽误了各位这么多时间，大家可以各自回去了，无需担心，和平已经到来了！”格林德沃情绪高昂地说，他向宾客们敬了最后一杯酒，和邓布利多一起为宾客送行。  
各国的魔法部部长们殷勤地和他握手道别，第一个就是老福利。他向格林德沃露出心照不宣的笑容，和格林德沃握完手之后又向邓布利多伸出了手。  
“英国会记住您的，阿不思。”他殷切地说。  
邓布利多神色冷淡地站着，并没有和他握手的意思。  
“阿尔，别对我们的客人这么冷淡。”格林德沃的语气里带着亲昵的责备。  
邓布利多发出一声短促的冷笑，纡尊降贵地伸出了手和老福利握了握。  
也许是因为心虚，老福利的手出了些汗，摸起来有些湿腻，让人想起方才不快的记忆。体内还残留着被侵入占有的错觉，也没有得到清理，邓布利多能清楚地感觉到体液从后穴里流出的粘腻感，凉凉的，沾湿了裤子。  
邓布利多几乎是带着嫌恶的神色抽回了手，从长袍的口袋里抽出了一条刺绣精致的手帕擦了擦手。  
老福利有些尴尬地站着，因为下一秒发生的事情惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。  
“火焰熊熊。”邓布利多轻描淡写地说，手帕在他的手中燃烧起来，在他松手之后向地上掉去，变成一点灰烬。  
“您的观点是对的。”邓布利多又说，“外国进口的坩埚确实有质量问题，熬出来的魔药效力很差。”

宴会厅里一片安静。这群巫师界的要员们像是被什么无形的力量捏住了脖子，全都失去了他们的声音。  
“你吓到我们的客人了，阿不思。”然而格林德沃的语气几乎是赞赏的，这更让他们面面相觑。  
接下来的道别环节就进行得快多了，有些人似乎终于意识到把邓布利多这样拱手送给格林德沃并不是一个好主意——他们无法掌控邓布利多，而格林德沃看起来似乎也根本不会责备邓布利多。他们飞快地向这两个人告别，逃也似地离开了这里。


End file.
